


Gimme a crate of the fruit of the vine

by ladymidnight721



Series: Exploring the world of Hadestown [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell, Hadestown - Mitchell (Broadway) RPF
Genre: F/M, Hadestown References, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Inspired by Hadestown, Oneshot, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, before canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidnight721/pseuds/ladymidnight721
Summary: Persephone is desperate for some relief in the underworld, so she calls in a favor from an old “friend.”Dionysus in this scenario is a bootlegger, as that seemed to fit the best in the era Hadestown imitates. He’s also fabulously wealthy, but just from making and selling wine and alcohol.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Exploring the world of Hadestown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Gimme a crate of the fruit of the vine

Persephone stole away from the massive house she and her husband shared. It was imperative that Hades shouldn’t know what she was doing, and it was a damn good thing that he was so busy at work.

This year had been particularly bad, with a rough winter bringing more men into Hades’ factory. More lives mowed down all for a few coins. As the result, Persephone had run out of her supply of wine and alcohol, both drinking it herself and slipping it to hard-hit workers.

It was time to call in a favor. From _him_.

The clock had just struck 10:00, and Persephone was waiting in the dark in the alleys of her property. She was staring into the darkness, looking for the telltale signs of his arrival. He had changed so much, she remembered when he was a young boy, following her and Hades around the underworld. They had all been happy then.

How things had changed.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Persephone glimpsed a flash of yellow in the darkness. And then, there he was. You could see his true form in the shadows; unsettling yellow eyes, pointed teeth, long nails like claws, and those massive horns curling around his pointed ears. But as he stepped into the light, he became a normal, if handsome and rich, young man.

“Persephone!” Dionysus said cheerfully, extending his hand. “It has been so long!”

Persephone took his hand gingerly, not sure of his intentions. While many knew Dionysus as only a god of wine, she knew him better. Underneath that wide smile was a ticking time bomb, madness and chaos swirling just beneath the surface. Even though his eyes were now a calm black, Persephone could still see the insanity swimming in their depths.

“I didn’t ask you to come here for pleasantries,” Persephone muttered, trying to keep their conversation secret. “I asked you to bring me some of your… what do you call it? Magic.”

Dionysus raised an eyebrow, giving him a curious, if condescending expression. “Why of course, my dear, but I had hoped for a little catch up,” he said, reducing the volume of his voice as well. “It must be bad this year, to call on me for help.”

Persephone had to stop herself from flinching. She didn’t know why she was surprised at that remark, Dionysus had always been able to cut right through to the heart of the problem.

“I can’t say anything about that,” Persephone hissed, her shoulders tensing. The longer they stayed here, the more likely they were to get caught. “I have money, however much you want. Just give me the booze.”

Dionysus let out a soft, tinkling laugh. “Of course, I brought everything you might need.”

He picked up a briefcase that had materialized beside them. From within it, he began to pull out bottles of wine and liqueur, displaying them to Persephone as he did so.

“Now, this dandelion wine is quite excellent, with a good vintage. As for the honeyed mead, it’s very—“

“That’s enough, Dionysus,” Persephone cut in. She didn’t have time for all of this. “Just give me one of everything, or surprise me, I don’t care. I just need it now.”

Dionysus stopped with a slightly hurt expression. “Now, Persephone, you know how much I love my job,” he said, in a slightly teasing voice.

“I know,” Persephone said, ever aware of the time slipping away. “But I don’t have much time, I thought I made that clear.”

“That you did,” Dionysus remarked. He put the open briefcase down on the ground, reached deep within it, and pulled out a large crate. The clinking of many bottles could be heard as Dionysus placed it in front of Persephone. “Here you go, that should be enough to get you through to spring.”

Persephone felt a bit of tension leave her body as he set the crate down, but she couldn’t rest until it was hidden within her rooms and Dionysus was far away from here.

“Ok, how much do I owe you?” she said, pulling a checkbook out of her purse.

“No money this time. I want something else,” Dionysus answered, a strange look in his eyes. An electric shock went through Persephone’s body, paralyzing her with fear.

“What-Whatever else could I give you?” she asked him, dreading the answer.

Dionysus stepped closer, coming within inches of her. “Why something relatively simple,” he said. “When the winter is over, and you return to the world above, let’s have a little chat. Catch up with each other.”

He stepped away before Persephone could answer him and continued, “I’ll look forward to your message. I’ve wanted to get together with you for a long time. You and Father dearest.”

The grief that was ever present in Persephone’s heart flared up at his words. An image came to her mind, unbidden, of her and Hades dozing beside a fire, with a young demi-god in between their bodies. A time before the walls and factories, when she and her husband were truly happy.

Persephone opened her mouth to reply to Dionysus, but as quickly as he had come, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hadestown with a fiery passion, but I'd always wondered where my favorite Greek God, Dionysus, would fit into this world. I sat down and hammered the first draft out in a single sitting lol. 
> 
> For a little context to my characterization of Dionysus, he was the patron god of wine and partying, but also of theater, madness, chaos, and a symbol of death and rebirth. The horns are accurate to some older portrayals of Dionysus! The latest piece that shows Dionysus with horns is Euripedes' play "The Bacchae."
> 
> Please be nice to my comment section!


End file.
